1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous recording liquid, particularly a recording liquid for writing or ink jet printing.
2. Discussion of Background
Heretofore, a water-color ink containing an acid dye or a direct dye dissolved in an aqueous medium, or a solvent-type ink containing an oil-soluble dye dissolved in an organic solvent, has been used as a recording liquid for ink jet printing. The solvent type ink has a problem of environmental safety and it is not suitable for use in offices.
On the other hand, the water-color ink containing a water-soluble dye, has a problem that the record will be poor in water resistance, when recording is made on a pulp paper. The record with the ink also has a poor light resistance. The same problems are also found in the recording liquid for writing.
To solve such problems, it has been proposed to use an aqueous dispersion ink employing a pigment such as carbon black with excellent water resistance and light resistance as a coloring material. However, the aqueous dispersion ink of a conventional pigment has problems such that the dispersion stability is poor, that a nozzle is easily clogged during recording, thus making a stable recording difficult, and that its recording density of the record is low.